You Love Who?
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: “Knock, knock,” he said. “Who’s there?” she answered. “You love,” he stated. “You love who?” she inquired. Dramione!


**Title: **You Love Who?**  
Author: **2booklover4  
**Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative Past**  
Form: **One-shot**  
Genre: **Romance**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning/s: **Major Character Death… KIDDING. Hmm, nothing really.**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **"Knock, knock," he said. "Who's there?" she answered. "You love," he stated. "You love who?" she inquired. Dramione!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Alas, after all the fervent wishing I did, Draco Malfoy is still not mine. What a tragedy! Erm… and oh, I'm no JK Rowling and I don't own the HP series, okie?**

**A/N: Woot, I'm back! Gosh, after months and months of being in hiatus… I'm back. Aren't you happy?! Anyway, this story just suddenly popped into my mind while I was joking around with my busmates. They were all having "Knock, Knock Jokes" and BAM, a story formulated and here's the end product. **

**Hope you'll love it! **

**

* * *

**

**You Love Who?**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger sighed in contentment as she finished another essay due on the very next week.

She was feeling particularly happy because finally, it was already the favorite part of her day – doing her homework and of course, her 'joking time' with none other than Draco Malfoy. Ever since they both became Heads (as cliché as it may sound), they were forced to at least cooperate with each other and forget about their not-so-pleasant past. Therefore, the two established a truce for the sake of keeping their badges.

But as months went by, they were able to spend more and more time with each other. When Hermione experienced lonely nights (meaning, Harry and Ron were too busy with their lives), the Head Boy would somehow entertain her. Their banters and debates were forms of entertainment for her.

And soon, their truce turned into friendship. Reluctant at first, but then it slowly turned into that. Although they weren't exactly what you would call as friends in public, in the safety of the Heads' Dormitory, they look like they had been friends for years already. Sure, they still banter and debate, but oftentimes they already exchange anecdotes about their everyday life.

And then, Draco had called a portion of their studying time together as 'joking time'. It all started when Draco heard a very funny joke and shared it with the Head Girl, resulting into a hysterical Hermione who wouldn't stop laughing until the blond had no choice but to petrify her to stop. And soon, they would exchange jokes if they wanted to. Some would be so funny tears would roll down from their eyes and some would be so corny it would only be scorned at.

The brunette then took a peek at the blond studying across her. She thought he looked adorable with his face showing determination as he scribbled furiously at a paper to finish an essay Hermione had finished _ages _ago. With his brow furrowed together and his bottom lip trapped between his lips, the brunette thought that he was a picture of perfection.

Blushing, Hermione grabbed another blank parchment and dipped her quill inside the inkwell. It was just the Sunday of that week when Hermione finally surrendered to the fact that she had this teeny-weeny crush towards her Head counterpart. It came as a shock for her but she does and Draco was already suspicious. Hermione would suddenly just blank out if they were debating, shocking the blond because the brunette never became speechless in their past argument. What he did not know was that Hermione would be too distracted with his furious look to the point of blanking out. Well, who would blame her when there she was, fighting with a blond who looked absolutely gorgeous when angry?

Sighing, the brunette shook her head. Having a crush with Draco Malfoy wasn't really that healthy. Now she knew how his fan girls feel when they saw a woman latched at his arm. Jealousy became a new emotion to her and Hermione hated it when she became a green-eyed monster.

"Knock, knock," he said, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

She smiled, although kept her eyes focused on her parchment. Now, it was their 'joking time'. "Who's there?" she asked.

"You love," The brunette frowned. There was something… off with the tone of his voice.

"You love who?" she asked, still not averting her eyes away from her parchment.

Silence ensued. Hermione thought that it was something weird. Normally, Draco would say the punch line of his joke as soon as possible, wanting to gauge Hermione's action if it was something hilarious or downright corny. But him being silent before even saying the punch line was something very, very weird.

Hermione then was forced to lift her eyes away from the parchment and stare at the blond's grey eyes. She had always found them beautiful; looking into his eyes always made her feel weak on the knees. Thankfully, she was seating, Indian Style, on the floor.

As she stared at his eyes, something was definitely different in them. Instead of humor and amusement after telling her a joke, determination was settled in them. "You love who?" she repeated, quirking up an eyebrow.

And then, he smirked. He flashed the infamous Malfoy smirk and leaned forward, his face only inches away from Hermione. "I love you."

Her instant reaction was to slightly back away from him. At first, she thought he was being serious. Hell, he had this determination in his eyes! But then, she realized that he was telling her a joke. She then laughed, feeling ridiculous for thinking that he was being _serious_. "Really now, Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes and then ran a hand through her hair. "Nice joke. Do you have another one?"

His eyebrows disappeared behind his fringes, disbelief etched at his handsome face. He slowly gathered all of his things and stood up. Before leaving, though, he looked straight at her with amusement evident on his face. "Who said I was kidding, Granger?"

And with that, he left, leaving a gaping Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger sighed, but this time not because of contentment.

It was finally the favorite part of her day – studying and of course, 'joking time' with none other than Draco Malfoy. It had been a month ever since he had joked – no, he perfectly said he wasn't kidding – _uttered _those impossible words to the Head Girl.

The first week, he did not show his face to the brunette. He would either be busy with Quidditch Practice or some birthday parties his Slytherin friends would throw in their common room.

The next week, it was now Hermione's turn not to be around the Heads' Dormitory because she was either watching the Gryffindor practices or researching thoroughly in the library for the new, major project for Astronomy.

The third week, both were too busy to say something about what had transpired three weeks ago because Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Test were fast approaching; dilly-dallying wasn't really in their schedule anymore.

The last week of the month arrived but still, they hadn't brought up anything about it. Even though the last week was what everybody considered as a _break _from their schoolwork, neither still initiated anything about Draco's confession. Although they still studied together at night, their conversations were only strictly about their lessons. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now, a new, beautiful month arrived and Hermione found herself slowly going insane. She stared at the blond man across her, his face a picture of pure determination once again. She was getting frustrated he hadn't brought up anything about it. His _'Who said I was kidding, Granger' _line still made her wonder most of the time, thinking if he was joking or actually being _serious_. And now, seeing him across her while sporting an adorable look on his face was making her more and more deranged.

"When did the first Goblin War happen?" she suddenly asked, her eyes intently staring at him. To hell with silence! She wanted to break it so badly now.

"1631," he monotonously said, not even bothering to look up from his parchment.

"Hmm… okay. Thanks." Hermione couldn't help but to roll her eyes heavenward. Here she was, initiating a conversation, and there he was, only answering monotonously. "When did Dumbledore defeat Grindelwald?"

"1945."

"Voldemort's downfall?"

"1998." Hermione smirked. She could hear the disbelief in his voice now.

"My birthday?"

"September 19, 1979." A small smile was now tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Harry's favorite boxers?"

This time, his eyebrow shot up. "The one with this Muggle cartoon character. Tweety Bird, or something like that."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Finally, the tension was broken. Draco looked up from his parchment and rolled his eyes, although he was now undeniably smirked. "Distracting me from studying? Never knew you'd someday do that, Granger." His smirk then morphed into a sweet smile and went back into studying.

The brunette just rolled her eyes, although her heart was thudding so hard inside her ribcage. She missed this… the moments when they would just joke around. She had missed this and she wanted her friend back.

Even more than that…

"Knock, knock," she suddenly said. She could see the smile that formed once again on his face.

"Who's there?" His voice was enough proof that he, too, missed their 'joking time'.

"You love." The moment she uttered those words, his head shot up and stared at her. A look of shock momentarily crossed his handsome features but disappeared soon. He just lifted an eyebrow and went back to his homework.

"You love who?" he slowly answered, enunciating each word carefully.

Hermione made an angry noise inside. He was supposed to be looking at her. She allowed the silence to settle between them, hoping that he would find it awkward and lift up his head to look at her.

But alas, he did not. The brunette glared at him, noticing the nonchalant look on his face. Didn't he notice this conversation had happened a month ago?

But then, Hermione understood. He was waiting for her answer. He appeared to be indifferent in the outside but a look of doubt crossed his eyes for a fleeting moment.

The Head Girl smirked. He wanted an answer, eh?

She stood up and approached him, her steps small and slow. Once she was standing in front of the blond, she stopped. Draco couldn't help but look up at her and stare.

And to his bewilderment, Hermione plopped herself down on his lap.

Bold move, indeed. But the brunette knew she had to do something. Of course, it was a universal fact that Draco Malfoy has a huge ego. If he knew he was getting rejected by a particular girl, he wouldn't pursue her further just to save himself from embarrassment.

She just stared at him. Brown met grey. And as she stared at him, she could see this foreign look that settled on his eyes. Hermione was positive she was sporting that same look as she continued to gaze at him.

Then finally, she kissed him. It was a brief, sweet one, but it was still a kiss. And when she pulled away from him, her arms still wrapped around his neck, he had the look of absolute victory and euphoria.

"You love who?" he asked once again.

Hermione grinned. "I love you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Cheesy? Yes I know. Fluff? DEFINITELY. **

**Okay, so I know I hadn't been active in FF these past few months. I still read and all but I can't really find a time to write. I'm actually almost done doing the outline of my upcoming story (and I know you'll love it, I swear). Just have patience, okie? As you all know, two typhoons came into our country and released their wrath. Although my family wasn't really that victimized, we were slightly affected. AND, we were being bombarded by schoolwork by our teachers. I mean, hey, students aren't the only one who can cram, you know?  
**

**Hmm… so, that's it! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**With love,  
2booklover4**


End file.
